Gotta get to Steve
by Artesimia Darkstar
Summary: Steve gets sick while Bucky's on a mission


Steve...Steve...Steve

All Bucky could think about was getting to Steve. He had been informed upon arriving back at base that Steve had been in medical for the past two days he had been gone.

Bucky had to get to him. He blew off debrief and his own check in with medical. All he could do was get to Steve.

When Bucky got to the curtained off area behind which Steve was laying, he hesitated. Maybe he should have at least showered first. What if Steve didn't want to see him?

Steve opened his eyes when he heard the curtain being drawn back. He expected another doctor wanting to take his temperature. Instead, he saw Bucky. Dirty, sweaty, and in his uniform, but still Bucky.

"Hey" Steve croaks before his voice breaks and he has to duck into a fist with a painful cough that rocked his small frame. That seems to be enough to spur Bucky into motion. Suddenly, he's behind Steve, pulling the smaller man's back into his chest, forcing Steve to sit up straighter. When he did, the coughing eased into a more productive hack before calming all together.

Bucky sat behind Steve rubbing his back firmly as the smaller man tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry, Buck," Steve rasps. Bucky shakes his head with a laugh.

"Don't apologize, Stevie. I'm sorry I was gone while you were sick," Bucky says softly, carding his hand through Steve's hair.

"Not your fault; glad you're okay," Steve says. His eyes narrow when Bucky doesn't respond.

"James, don't tell me you haven't been to medical yet," Steve says. Bucky is spared from having to answer by a well timed sneezing fit.

"kishuu….hhh...kishoo….huh.…KISHUU….KUH….damb, lost id" Steve looked very put out and scrubbed at his runny nose with his hand. Bucky rolls his eyes and hands over a tissue.

"You know, that's not very sanitary," he jokes, not realizing his mistake until Steve went even paler than before.

"I'm so sorry, Buck. I don't want you to get sick too. You never know when they may need you," Steve broke off coughing. Bucky rolls his eyes and rubs his back.

"Stevie, I was kidding. I can't even get sick anymore."

Steve looked unconvinced but a doctor came in then for a temperature check and to administer medication.

"Ah Mr. Barnes, I was wondering when you'd be in. I'll have a nurse in to check you over very soon. And don't you worry one bit about Mr. Rodgers, he just has a particularly stubborn strain of the flu that's going around." Bucky runs a hand down his face at the disappointed look Steve was directing at him. Steve's next fit distracts everyone from Bucky's subpar self care.

"HEKSHOO…..HECKSHU.…SHU….SHU…..SHU….HEKSHUU.…excuse mbe, " he says blushing as both Bucky and the doctor bless him. Just then, the physician assigned to Bucky walks in with a very unimpressed look on her face.

"Mr. Barnes, come with me," she says and takes his arm pulling him in the direction of a private room.

"Now, Mr. Barnes, how exactly are you feeling?" Bucky resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm tired, sore, my shoulder hurts," he pauses to hold up his metal arm for her to see, "and I'm beyond worried about my boyfriend who you just pulled me away from."

"Now, Mr. Barnes, this will go much faster if you would be cooperative. Open" she says waving a thermometer in his face. While waiting for the thermometer to beep, Bucky cringed at every sneeze or deep cough he could hear in the med wing, knowing at least some of them were Steve.

"100.6, that's quite warm. Open," she says clicking on her pen light.

"Did you get your flu shot this year?"

"I don't get sick. Super soldier and all," he says. The doctor rolls her eyes.

"Well other than the elevated body temperature and a set of bruised ribs and mild contusions to multiple parts of the body, I see nothing severely wrong. Come back if anything gets worse." with that, Bucky rushes back to Steve's bed.

"HUSHOO.…HUSHOO….HUSHOO….HHH.…HUH….HUSHOO." Steve groans at the end.

"Bless you, darling" Bucky says. "How about we get you home," he says lifting Steve into his arms.

About halfway there Steve feels his nose start to itch. He tries to alleviate the feeling by rubbing his nose on Bucky's uniform. Bucky laughs a little and the vibration in his chest is enough to set Steve's nose off.

"huh….Bbhhh….uuck….hbhhuhh….haaaa..."

"I know stevie, its okay." he says gently.

"KNgxT.…KnGXT.…KNgShU...KHSHu" Steve holds the sneezes back as best as he can against Bucky's uniform.

"Bless you, punk. Dont hold them in like that, you'll hurt yourself." Steve just nods and let's himself drift off again his fella.


End file.
